BLACK
by Trisha Evenstar
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if I should have left him, all those years ago when I still could. Then I realise... Never.
1. Thoughts

**BLACK**

Chapter One

Sometimes I wonder if I should have left him, all those years ago when I still could.


	2. Bookstore

**BLACK**

Chapter Two

We met, oddly enough, in a Muggle bookstore. Not somewhere you'd expect to find Mr. Black, perusing an old collection of "Calvin & Hobbes." Perhaps that was what got me staring at him in the first place. It wasn't his long hair drifting into his line of sight as he stood shaking silently with laughter. Nor was it his mottle-green trench coat that went oh-so-perfectly with his sharp, grey eyes. And it certainly was not his hands, those perfect fingers you could just imagine on a piano, gently tracing the pages of the book. No… it was the fact that THE pure-blood heir to the Black dynasty was giggling at a Muggle children's novel.

I stood there gaping like an idiot, my own books forgotten, when he suddenly looked up & straight into my eyes. I wonder what he saw there?

I jumped a bit, muttered something along the lines of an apology & promptly dropped my bag on my poor toes, the contents of which rolled everywhere while I cursed like a sailor. He laughed softly, stowed the "Calvin & Hobbes" novel back on the shelf & bent to help me retrieve my belongings. They weren't much: makeup, wallet, makeup, pens, a tiny triquetra charm, more makeup, & my wand. The latter he held in his hands for a moment and, frowning a bit at it, asked "You're a witch? I don't recall seeing you at Hogwarts."

I looked up at him, having just squished my finger in a crack on the floor for my beloved charm and said, "Well you can't possibly remember Every girl who attended Hogwarts." To which his response was, "No, I daresay I can't but I know you. I've seen you before, just not there."

I blinked.

He remembered me? We attended one formal Wizarding Ball two years ago & didn't have a word to say to each other, as we were both being carefully chaperoned by our parents to sit properly, speak up, and pay attention to what the Minister of Magic was saying, as he would soon be dead unless successfully Imperiused, thanks to the Dark Lord. My older brother Tobias and I were utterly bored and took to watching the other guests and imagining silly backgrounds for them, for example: Lucius Malfoy was really an escapee from a mental asylum in the tiny Caribbean island of Trinidad, and had surreptitiously entered the pure-blood magical world by dying his hair platinum blond. As my eyes carelessly strayed over the other guests I zeroed in on one guy, a grumpy looking sort, lounging in his chair next to our table while his mother looked to be lecturing him on something or the other. He looked magnificent in dark blue robes, his hair a tousled mess, twirling his wand casually at his side… the perfect "bad-boy." I wonder if I began drooling at those cheekbones because Toby glanced at me and leaned in, "Don't get any ideas. That's Sirius Black."

I sat up straighter, "The one who got sorted into Gryffindor?" Toby nodded.

"The poor guy. No wonder he looks unhappy, if the rumours are true about his family then no-one here really wants to be around him." I immediately regretted saying that last bit as Sirius looked up at our direction & narrowed his eyes. Oops.

Toby smirked, "Brilliantly played sis."

Back in the bookstore I stood, watching him warily. Having been taught that any guy outside of the Kingdom who took an interest in me was purely trouble, I immediately strengthened my wards. I was an heiress to the Throne, but no-one but a select few people knew that. Strictly speaking, I wasn't even supposed to be out of the Kingdom but I sneaked out due to my lack of new reading material. Sirius must have sensed my apprehension because he immediately thrust my wand at me and said, "I just, I remember you from the Ball, you were in that red… everyone noticed." At this I quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

He replied, "It was just a bit daring for that night in particular." My eyebrow went if possibly, even higher, "What's wrong with red? You wizards and your ridiculous rules, must you have a problem with everything?" I glared at him. He glared right back, "They're not MY rules, thank you. It was a formal gathering of all the prominent Death Eaters and those associated with the Dark Lord, and you my dear sauntered in looking like a little harlot. How could they Not notice you?"

I gasped, "There was nothing wrong with that dress! The only thing wrong was your silly preconceived notions of how women should be in Voldemort's service; hanging off the arms of their husbands and spouting out little baby Death Eaters every nine months!" I caught myself here and stopped, not wanted to create a scene in my favourite bookstore. Sirius to my surprise brought his palm to his mouth to stifle his laughter while I gazed at him and wondered indistinctly about his sanity. When he finally stopped he looked down at me and said, "Wow… I'd love to introduce you to my mother."

I rolled my eyes at him, picked up my books off the shelves and tried bypassing him to the cashier but he followed, asking, "Where are you headed?"

"Home," I replied, looking at him while the cashier bagged my books. "Don't you want your book, Calvin and Hobbes?"

He spun around at this and almost sprinted back up the aisle for it, "You've heard of this book before?" he shouted out. "Sure," I called back, "they're very popular Muggle comics… with children." I smirked at the cashier while she merely shook her head at us. He arrived clutching the novel just as I was on my way out the door. I waved cheekily at him and proceeded to walk up the street to the portal I had left open when he hollered after me, "WAIT! What's your name?"

I called back, "Halliwell" and watched comprehension dawn on his face as I rounded the corner.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review if you liked it or if you have any ideas on how I can fix any errors. If you like it I'll continue writing more chapters. :)_**

**_*Evenstar*_**


	3. History

Chapter 3

"She is a threat that must be controlled, contained, silenced, or destroyed."

This was the prophecy that was made about me sometime after I was born, while my powers were first being understood. I was an anomaly, something impossible to comprehend, and something that shouldn't exist.

In medical terms I was a "hybrid," the daughter of a sorcerer and the Vampire Queen. My magic kept my vampiric nature in check, while the vampire blood enhanced my sorcery. In magical terms I could be called a "dhampir," an individual with vampiric and magical powers. To make things simpler I just told everyone I was a gypsy, as that was what my mother was before being turned and becoming the Vampire Queen.

As a result of that prophecy I led a rather sheltered childhood in our Kingdom of Geall. This changed somewhat later on in my teenage years however, and I was not the quiet little princess I was supposed to be. I read constantly and wanted to see and experience all these mystifying places in my books; I travelled with my parents and cousins all over the world, met creatures and people even more peculiar than me and gradually realised I certainly was not alone anymore, at least not when I had my friends. There were crazy nights in Colombia and Rio… lazy, lupine days in New Orleans with my shape-shifter cousins… and turbulent, lightning-filled Samhains in Ireland.

We had no need for brooms, magic carpets or Portkeys as my father and I could open portals to anywhere in the world. My powers were thought to be limitless, owing to the vampiric nature they shared; yet I had none of the weaknesses other vampires were affected by. I loved bothering Toby about that particular detail; he was from a previous marriage of my father's and therefore a full-blooded sorcerer… with no vampiric embellishments.

We attended what I liked to call "Magic School," since it essentially taught us about Magic: its rules, ethics, and restrictions. The latter never applied to me as I had no need for a wand to channel my magic; my hands and mind were enough.

As word began spreading of my "talents" and the prophecy regarding them, other factions weren't exactly pleased. After learning of this my parents sent me through a portal to the Wizarding World for safety, accompanied by my Royal Guard and various tokens to pass for an everyday witch: a cauldron, spell books, etc. Here I learned of Voldemort's rise to power, the horrendous deeds he performed on Muggles and Muggle-born wizards, his Death Eaters hiding in plain sight spreading their pure-blood fervour throughout society; I simply HAD to do something, anything to help. What good was having powers like mine if they weren't meant for something good?

Upon my arrival in the Wizarding World, my parents contacted Albus Dumbledore - seeing as he was the Headmaster of another school of Magic - to alert him to my presence. I was quite taken aback at our first few meetings; he was quite eccentric but very sweet, and he promised to throw an eye or two in my direction while I was in his world. Through him I met my best friend Lily Evans, her pest of a boyfriend James Potter, and their adorable werewolf friend, Remus Lupin. James' best friend, Sirius Black, was often mentioned the few times I encountered Remus and James, but he was forever off on an important ride on his new flying motorbike. Lily and I were inseparable, it was the first time I had a best friend who wasn't my brother or one of my cousins. They knew my identity and were all right with it, though to pass random scrutiny from passing wizards they sometimes needed to remind me to stop roasting marshmallows on my wand. It "chose" me at Ollivander's… 10 inches, rosewood, with the tail feather of a phoenix.

I began working on getting into Voldemort's inner circle, and what better way to sneak myself in than introducing my brother, the sorcerer, to some Death Eaters. They nearly fell over themselves in their haste to recruit him, and it was at one of their Galas that I first encountered my love, Sirius Black.


End file.
